Oliver Queen(Green Arrow) (Earth-16)
Oliver Queen was once a wealthy man but lost his fortune at some point. In 2001, Queen became the superhero archer Green Arrow and kept Star City safe. In 2004, he joined the Justice League as its eighth member along with Hawkman and Hawkwoman. In 2007, Green Arrow took on a protege codenamed Speedy. Soon after, Speedy was kidnapped by the Light while they were investigating a LexCorp shell company smuggling weapons to North Rhelasia. Three months later, Green Arrow found who he thought to be Speedy. He was unaware Speedy was in fact a force-grown clone created by Project Cadmus. After the reunion, Green Arrow grew a goatee and met Black Canary for the first time. Despite protocol, Arrow later told Speedy about the Watchtower, the League's secret headquarters in space. Nine years after his debut, on July 4th, at 9:01 Pacific Daylight Time (PDT), the 32 year old Green Arrow and 18 year old Speedy fought Icicle Junior atop Star City's Capstone Bridge. After feeling disrespected by the League, Speedy parted ways with Green Arrow in order to strike out on his own as Red Arrow. On August 3rd, Green Arrow and Black Canary were attacked by a new menace named Amazo in Litchfield County. Unable to defeat the android, the duo radioed for help on the League intercommunication device. The battle was won by the League in four hours. The next day, during a debrief in the Cave, Green Arrow showed the Team an arrow shot during the mission was not his. Batman and Green Arrow connected the arrow to Artemis Crock. On August 7th, they visited her parents' apartment and offered Artemis a position on the Team. Artemis accepted on the condition her identity and family history were concealed. Both heroes had no issue with the condition. Green Arrow proposed she be introduced as his new partner and niece. Green Arrow was aware that Speedy was pursuing a solo career but when he teleported to the Cave as Red Arrow, Green Arrow was just as surprised as everyone else. While trying to converse with him, Green Arrow was only accused of quickly replacing his former partner. At Batman's behest, Arrow reminded him that he brought a mission to the Team and Artemis would be involved. On August 21st, he attended Kent Nelson's funeral then gave Artemis an odd request, to arrest her. On August 27th, 08:33 PDT, Artemis reported to Green Arrow after she baited Icicle Junior for intelligence on the Independence Day attack. On September 6th, 20:12 PDT, Green Arrow and Artemis confronted a group of thieves at a museum in Star City. On September 22nd, Green Arrow was on monitor duty at the Watchtower but managed to recruit Red Tornado to cover for him while he went on a date with Black Canary. He later arrived with other members of the Justice League to find the Cave invaded, the Team neutralized, and Red Tornado missing. On October 1, 16:57 Pacific Daylight Time (PDT), Green Arrow fought Plant Creatures in Star City with Red Arrow and Black Canary. On November 11th, Green Arrow worked with Artemis, Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, and Zatanna to destroy a Flying Ice Fortress. On November 22nd, 09:42 EST, Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance teleported to Mount Justice to meet with Batman, Red Tornado, and Miss Martian. They were shocked to see footage of Superboy and Black Canary kissing. When it turned out to be Miss Martian, Queen found the whole thing hilarious. On December 4th, Green Arrow and Artemis went on patrol in Star City. Together, they saved the life of journalist Bernell Jones and captured Black Spider. Once Artemis departed, Red Arrow appeared to Green Arrow. Before Green Arrow could reveal the reasons for summoning him, an armed robbery took place at the Save-Big store on Weisinger and Papp. After the robbery was prevented, Green Arrow revealed Red Arrow was slated to join the Justice League. He implored Red to set a good example for the other heroes and join the Team first. On January 1st, Team Year One, Green Arrow left the Watchtower with Black Canary and Red Arrow. Red Arrow stayed over at Queen's residence at his former mentor's insistence. By November 1st, Green Arrow was taking part in shifts shadowing Lex Luthor in an attempt to discern a lead on Speedy. By Team Year Two, the search for Speedy was called off and Red Arrow continued alone. On February 13th, Team Year Six, Green Arrow located Red Arrow in Washington, D.C. and staged an intervention. Green Arrow tried to invite him back to Star City and work as his partner again but was turned down. After Artemis' "death," Green Arrow began to believe it was a curse for his former partners to have him as a mentor. Red Arrow reassured him he was a good man and that the original Roy Harper still needed him. However, to their dismay, Harper attempted to murder Lex Luthor in revenge. On May 27th, Green Arrow watched over the Crystal Key chamber with Plastic Man and Zatanna. On June 20th, Green Arrow took part in the coordinated strike on the Magnetic Field Disrupters. He was on Iota Squad with Captain Marvel. Category:DC Universe Category:Justice League Category:Archer Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Billionaires Category:CEOs Category:Super Hero Category:Humans of Earth-16 Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Martial Artist Category:Secret Keeper Category:Disguise Category:Americans Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Teachers Category:Young Justice